


The King Who Won the North

by CaptainCastwell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Greyjoy Rebellion, House Stark, Rains of Castamere, Red Wedding, Smart Starks, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCastwell/pseuds/CaptainCastwell
Summary: The War of the Five Kings rages on, But Robb Stark is loosing, his forces dwindle, the faith of his men decreases. and his allies abandon him. Until suddenly an offer arrives from the Frey's. But Robb suspects not all is at it seems





	1. A Frey's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an attempt by me, feel free to leave any feedback in the comments

[Robb]

The walls of Riverrun stood tall and proud, but the people inside were another matter, Robb sat in the great hall awaiting the arrival of the Frey's, Lothar and Martin Rivers. Bryden Tully sat to his left, his stone face concealing the thoughts hidden within. Along with Edmure who sat drinking from his cup of wine, trying to wash away the mistakes he made in the previous battle at the stone mill, 200 troops were lost and nothing gained. The Lannister prisoners they captured were dead. Slaughtered at the hands of the late Rickard Karstark, who had been beheaded for his treason. On his right sat his mother. Lady Catelyn Tully. Who kept glancing at her son, wishing for this war to end so they could finally go home. 

Finally, the wooden doors of the great hall opened, creaking as they were pushed open by the two Frey’s. They strode in with their black capes billowing behind them, Lothar gave a slight grin at the sight of the Tully's before him, sore faced. whilst Ser Martyn gave no expression, Offering only a curt nod as they sat down. They sat for at least ten seconds, staring each other down until Robb leaned forward, pressing his arms on the table before him and spoke, "Thank you for ridding here so quickly, I know traveling Isn't easy in these times". Lothar leaned his head back and smiled. "The roads are crawling with cutthroats and bandits", He said, but then added. "But when the king of the north summons us, we come". Edmure’s eyes narrowed at this but before he had a chance to speak he was cut off by the quiet Ser Martyn. "Our father instructed us to tell you that his alliance with the north can continue If his terms are met". He stopped and waited for a response. When he received none he continued talking. "Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughters". Robb stared silently at Lothar before replying. " he deserves as much but the Lannister’s could march on Riverrun at any moment, I may not have time to ride to the twins". Lothar's smirk suddenly disappeared and for a second Robb saw a pained expression. But it was gone almost instantly, Robb could have almost sworn it wasn’t there in the first place. "He would also demand Harrenhall as restitution". Robb raised his hand to silence Edmure before he had a chance to object and then turned back to Lothar. "We are fighting for the North, and as Harrenhall isn't in the north it is his. But only when the war is over and we have no more strategic need for it"

The room went quiet at that, Catelyn let out a sigh of relief until Lothar once again spoke, “There’s also one other thing that our lord father demands”. “Whatever it is we will provide it” Robb responded. “Not what, but who” Lothar spoke as he smirked at Edmure. “I have been instructed to offer Lord Tully the hand of my sister, lady rolslin, a maid of sixteen years”. Edmure’s eyes widened as he realized what the Frey had suggested. He looked around blindly at his family but could tell by their expressions that this was something that had to be done, for the good of the family, for the good of the war. He turned back to the Frey’s and said, “I’ll do it”. The Frey’s grinned at this and said “The wedding will take place in a week’s time. My lord father requests you all ride with your forces to the twins for the wedding and a great celebration to celebrate the fresh alliance between our houses”. 

Robb’s eyes narrowed at this as he stared at the Frey’s before him, “unfortunately I am unable to ride my forces back to the twins, seeing as there is a war in progress”. Lothar fidgeted with his sword belt nervously and spoke, “this isn’t a request, unless you want this alliance to end before it starts you must ride for the twins on the morrow”.

Both parties sat in silence, staring at each other, the Frey’s sat bolt upright staring at the starks with lean expressions whilst Robb leaned against the table, a smile beginning to form on his lips. “I find it suspicious that your lord father would have me recall all my troops after such a long silence, It almost seems like we’re…walking into a lion's jaws, Lord Tywins Jaws”. At this Lothar sprung up from his seat, sweat was glistening from his brow. Martyn followed him and said, “If you have no interest in agreeing then we ride for the twins”. They began to run to the door but found it blocked by two Tully soldiers. They spun back around with looks of dread on their faces, Robb and his family were standing. “My father always said men who are afraid are either cowards or have something to hide. So tell me Frey, are you a coward?”. Lothar and Martyn clumsily reached for their swords. “My Father also said it was death to bare steel against your lord”. “Let us the fuck out you bastards” Martyn yelled.

“you’re not going anywhere, traitors, take them!” Robb Commanded


	2. A flayed man will have no secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb knows the Frey's have something planned, but what he has no clue, His grace does not torture his enemies but he knows a man who does, and he knows his man is very good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapters a bit longer than the previous one, hope you all enjoy it.

[Robb]

The dungeons of Riverrun were dark, cold places, there were no windows for light to enter through, and the only source of light were charred torches that were beginning to dwindle. Robb Stark walked down the stone steps, his boots echoing of the wet cold steps. He reached the bottom and one of the Tully guards unlocked the metal door to let him through. “Where is he?” Robb questioned the guard. “Furthest cell on the right.” The guard responded with. Robb passed the guard and walked to the end of the row of cells. When he made it to the end of the cells he looked through the bars and saw the sight before him, Lothar Frey lay sprawled out on a table. Robb opened the cell door and moved to stand over the Frey. 

When Lothar Frey noticed him standing there he turned his head and began to speak, “I am a knight, and I demand you let me out immediately”. Robb stared at him, his eyes narrowed. “Tell me then Ser Frey, what did you have planned for me and my family, why was your father so eager for me to come into his hall unarmed. What business have you been doing with Tywin Lannister”. The Frey turned and spat at Robb. “You’re going to lose; Tywin Lannister will burn your halls and drive you back to that cold hell you call your home”. Robb only watched him with disgust as the Frey pulled against his chains, spitting insult after insult. “you have no wish to speak the truth, Frey? Well, in that case, I will find someone to make you”. 

And at that Robb turned and walked out of the cell, shutting it behind him. Before he walked of however he turned around to speak once again to the Frey. “Enjoy your stay in Riverrun”. And then, he left. 

[Roose Bolton] - “days later”

Harrenhall was nothing but a pile of stones and wood. The Lords and Ladies who had lived in the castle last had spoken of its magnificence and stature. How it towered over all other castles and made men shit themselves. But Roose saw it for what it was, A failure. Built by a lord who didn’t know his enemies. One dragon was all it took to destroy Harrenhall, it’s dragon fire swept over Harrenhall’s walls, destroying almost everything in its path, all that remained was the rubble, which stood only to prove the Targaryen’s might and power. But now the Targaryen's are gone, and all that remained of their dragons were bones in the cellars of kings landing.

Roose stood over the battlements, watching his men work, fight, and drink. Most of his own men had died against Tywin Lannister’s host, and the ones who survived were currently searching the lands, scouting for signs of Lannister and Tyrell troops that might hope to catch them unaware. So all he was left with were uneducated northern levies. they were undisciplined and were more interested in reeving and raping than winning this war. Still, they had there uses, they’d charge into battle and make the westerlands piss themselves with their screams and battle cries. His lead hunter, Locke, had found the kingslayer only a few days ago, Roose would’ve rewarded him with a knighthood but the fool had chopped his hand off. It would be hard for him to continue his negotiations with the lion when he learned he had damaged his precious cub. Now Ser Jamie Lannister rested in the walls of Harrenhall, with the wench, Brienne of Tarth watching over him. 

Suddenly Roose heard the guard atop the gatehouse yell out. “Open the gate!” Roose smiled to himself. This could be any number of people, his own men with news of the whereabouts of Lannister troops. Or perhaps reinforcements and supplies for himself and his men, Gods knew he needed them. But it was only one man, a rider who bore the sigil of house stark. The grey direwolf on a white and green field. Roose cringed when he saw it. What news does our king in the north have for me? Perhaps another foolish command that will send himself further into the lion’s jaws. If he wasn’t already doomed. The Frey’s were planning to murder the starks at a wedding, how poetic. This was probably the messenger giving him the invitation to the feast. 

The messenger walked up the ramparts and walked up to Roose, he clutched a scroll in his hand, imprinted with the seal of house stark, unbroken. “Lord Bolton, His grace has commanded me to deliver this message.” Roose eyed him suspiciously “why wasn’t it sent by raven?” “His grace thought the information to be too sensitive, and didn’t want to risk someone stealing it.” This surprised Roose, A wedding invitation being too sensitive? Half the realm would know about the wedding in no time. It must be something else then, but what could it be? He had grown accustomed to life in Harrenhall and wasn’t pleased about leaving its walls. 

He broke the seal and opened the letter, It read, “Lord Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and acting Lord of Harrenhall, I would request your presence in the halls of Riverrun, as your services are required in a very delicate matter involving the Frey’s of the crossing. Please depart for Riverrun as soon as this letter reaches you, I will expect your imminent arrival.” Roose lowered the letter and stared at the messenger. “did his grace say anything else? Any other information I should know?” “only that he requests that you be there as soon as possible.” At this Roose rolled up the letter and tucked it into his pocket. “thank you, you are dismissed.” The messenger walked of and Roose turned to lean on the battlements, once again surveying Harrenhall before him. He thought long and hard about his options before finally turning to one of the guards next to him and said. “Saddle my horse and prepare 50 men to ride. I wish to ride to Riverrun on the morrow, The Soldier bowed and turned and walked off towards and barracks and stables.” Roose turned his eyes towards the horizon, towards Riverrun, “What do you have planned King in the North?” He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will pick up later on with action and stuff, and hopefully, fulfil some of your stark dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> Should I write more?  
> probably not but if you did leave kudos and a comment if you would be so kind


End file.
